


Dad Steve One-Shots

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Steve is a good dad to the his kids.





	1. Bad Puns

Max liked living with Steve. He was a lot nicer than her mom’s husband or Billy and usually let her do whatever she wanted. Well, as long as she wasn’t trying to sneak out to the arcade in the middle of the night alone. But there was one she couldn’t stand about him.

 

“Hey Max, what to you call a fake noodle?”

 

“Steve, please don’t.”

 

“An…impasta.”

 

The bad puns. Everyday she’d get up and go down to grab a poptart where he would be waiting to tell her the joke of the day. He said he got all his jokes from a book and she swore that one day she’d find that book and burn it. To make things worse she wasn’t the only person he inflicted these awful jokes on.

 

“Hey, hey Lucas what do they say about restaurants on the moon?”

 

“Steve, I don’t-”

 

“Great food but no atmosphere!”

 

Everytime Lucas or one of her other friends came over he’d force them to listen to the puns also. Not even Officer Hopper was safe from the puns, the man letting out a loud exasperated groan every time Steve told him a new one.

 

To make things worse he laughed at his own jokes. And it wasn’t just a normal laugh, it was a loud annoying cross between a snort and a chuckle. She only talked to his old girlfriend once, Natalie or something, and when she asked about Steve’s jokes she groaned just as loud as the police chief had.

 

The only thing Max knew for sure was that one day she had to find that book and burn it. It might hurt Steve a little but it would save everyone else from the pain of the puns.

 

“Hey-hey Max, what did the grape say when it was stepped on?”


	2. Nightmares

“…eve…Steve…Steve…” The teen was awoken by the feeling of somebody shaking his side. Tiredly Steve fumbled with his bedsheets as he sat up looking around the room with a yawn before his eyes focused on a red blur next to him.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Huh? M-Max?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Whasa matter? Something happen?” Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Steve was able to focus on the girl even more clearly.

 

“I…I had a bad dream.”

 

“Oh, ugh…you wanna sleep here or something?”

 

 

“No, that’s stupid.”

 

 

“S….so what d'ya need me for?”

 

“I was wondering if maybe we could watch TV together.” Looking over he saw it was four in the morning but shrugged following Max downstairs to the living room. It wasn’t the first time Max had done this and it wouldn’t be the last but that was alright. Besides what better way to spend the night before school than by watching all the Back to the Future movies back to back?

 

Max always fell asleep around the second movie, her head resting on his shoulder as watched Marty travel to 2015. He always laughed at this part, hoverboards? Yeah right, they’re probably elect an orange for president before that happened. Steve’s eyelids drooped as he ran a hand through Max’s hair. It wasn’t easy being a teenage dad but the tired smile plastered Max’s face reminded him it was worth it if he could make her happy.


	3. Steve's Secret

"Me and my friends are Jem girls! Jem! Jem is my name!" Steve froze as he heard the theme song play when he entered the house. Looking into the living room he saw Max and her friends parked in front of the TV watching the bubblegum colored TV show.

"Oh my God."

"This is terrible!"

"I don't know, Jerrica is kind of pretty."

"What are you guys doing?" The kids turned to see Steve setting down his grocery bags before taking the remote out of Will's hands. 

"We got bored so we dug through your stuff and found this crap," Lucas explained as he stared ahead at the TV through Steve's legs.

"You what?!"

"It was Max's idea!"

"Thanks Dustin," Max said as she punched the curly haired boy in the shoulder making him wince. "Why do you even have this anyway? These tapes just came out a few weeks ago." 

"I'm ugh, just holding them for a friend and....wait, what?" Steve was about to say something but paused when he realized he was no longer standing in front of the TV. Looking over he saw Eleven holding her hand out as her head bobbed along to the theme song. "...okay....but seriously, don't go through my stuff. That's so not cool."

"Don't worry, I already know where your Playboy's are." Max said as Steve did a double take.

"We found your candy bars too," Mike said as he ate a Snicker's bar, "and you're going to let eat them. Unless you want Nancy to find out about your My Little Pony tapes." Steve went quiet before handing the remote back to Will and wedging himself between Max and Lucas. 

''If it makes you feel any better, my little sister likes My Little Pony too," Lucas said as he laughed before the candy bar he took was snatched out of his hand by Steve. "Hey!"


End file.
